


An Absolute Term

by smilelinski



Series: Embedded [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Peter rebuilds Neverland, Spiders, Wendy can feel it, only a lil, that’s it! that’s the fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilelinski/pseuds/smilelinski
Summary: Wendy figures it out.





	An Absolute Term

She dwelt on his words for hours that night, twisting around beneath sheets with unconnected puzzle piece thoughts. Time ticked by ever slower, and her thoughts slowed with them. She was just on the brink of sleep when the pieces came together, sitting up ramrod straight in her bed. The void in her chest, the shifting, the visions, it all made sense.  
My God, she thought. He’s rebuilt Neverland.

Wendy woke up swinging, back and forth in a steady rhythm like a rocking chair. A warm humid breeze floated around her, carrying along with it the all too familiar smell of dirt and the ocean. Her mood shifted from tranquil to panicked and her eyes flew open, hands grabbing onto the bars of the cage as she looked all around her from her position lying down. Chest heaving, she realized she couldn’t fully sit up and she forced herself to start to breathe slower. Hand cupping her forehead, she focused on the leaves visible from inside until something moving caught her eye. There, in the corner, a thick web twitched as the spider who wove it stepped out. 

“Peter…” Wendy spoke shakily. The spider moved closer, “Peter..!” Startled by the loud noise, the spider fell next to her hair. “PETER!” She yelled, smacking a hand over her hair as if to protect it. Peter, hearing her distress, laughed from a little ways away before trotting away. Hearing the slight noise, Wendy beat on the bars of the cage from where it came from. 

“Peter? Peter come back here,” she shrilled as her eyes darted around the corners of the confined space. Taking a deep breath and flattening her hands on the surface above her head, she shoved her legs out. Bugs and dead leaves fluttered on her and she held her breath as she kicked out the far side of the cage. Feeling herself tipping out, she tried to grip onto something to help control her fall, but she’d already slipped nearly halfway out. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” she thought (quite unladylike, but she’d learned from Peter), as she realized she was a lot further off the ground that anticipated. Her elbow hit the ground first, followed by the back of her head. Wendy could’ve sworn she bounced, but suddenly everything was still, if a bit blurry. Her hand trembled as she felt the back of her head and brought it back to her face, looking at her bloody fingertips waveringly before falling back flat to the ground as she passed out.

That was how Peter found her later, his mouth gaping as he looked up at the cage and then down to the girl who’d jumped from it.  
“Christ, Wendy,” he exasperated as he knelt down to check on her. She huffed at him when he moved her head and he was half tempted to just leave her there until he saw the back of her head. The dried blood made a sort of crunching noise as he parted her hair to see the extent of the damage the fall inflicted. He eventually hefted her up into his arms, ignoring when she shifted into him.


End file.
